


To Protect and Service

by PossumTeeth



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Affection, Breeding Kink, Caretaking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dorks in Love, F/M, Female Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Orc/Human Relationship, Orcs, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Riding, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, orc love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossumTeeth/pseuds/PossumTeeth
Summary: You knew he was home when you heard the door click open and a heavy thud of his uniform bag hitting the floor.





	To Protect and Service

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever published NSFW request from a friend on Tumblr, and I was so pleased with the results that I decided to post it on here as well to keep up with it, just in case Tumblr's censorship deletes it. Be warned. It gets filthy.
> 
> **Prompt: Alright, here's the story prompt I've got for you to work with: We've got a Jakoby always getting dinged up on the job, so he's gotta come home and get cleaned up by his worrisome, poor partner that just can't help but but express the concern with endless kisses, hugs, and touches. But you know, one night, the soft touches just aren't enough to express all that pent up love ya need to get out, ya know? Yeah that's right, some smut! Breeding kink, and perhaps some of that good overstimulation**

You knew he was home when you heard the door click open and a heavy thud of his uniform bag hitting the floor.

_“Shit.”_

The muttered growl made your lips twitch in a smile as you rubbed your face into the pillow, as if getting the last of his old scent before his new one would soon fill the bed. It was all that you had most nights, especially now with his new shift hours. It seemed rare that you both were on the same schedule, what with you working days and him often working straight into the early morning hours. It was only midnight now, but you hadn’t been able to sleep.

Yes, he was a cop, and it was a career that was dangerous even for an Orc, and you couldn’t help but worry.

But you’d never tell him to quit.

_A break occasionally, though, wouldn’t kill him…_

You pretended to be asleep, your back to the door, when you heard him attempt (unsuccessfully) to make his way quietly down the hall to where your bedroom was.

Poor guy didn’t have a stealthy bone in his body.

You heard him creak the door open, pausing if he thought it’d wake you up, and then trudge in as sneakily as he could before he made it to the closet.

When you knew he wasn’t looking, you slowly peered over your shoulder, watching him undress as he sluggishly slipped off his civilian shirt, the muscles defining his broad back prominent even in the dimness of the room.

Feeling a tingle of heat hit the center of your core, you were reminded of your own sleepwear, which was just a plain white shirt. One of his. They were the perfect fit for your frame, which was almost tiny in comparison, the fabric just barely clipping the edge of your knees when you stood. It was too warm for regular sleepwear in the summer, and therefore you didn’t have pants, either.

It wasn’t as if he minded. He commented once in a while (in his own words) how it was sexy to see you wear his clothes. Wearing his scent. It made him proud in the most Orkish way.

There was a slight twinge to his movements as he looked down to unbuckle his pants, and your ogling paused as you felt your stomach sink.

“Nick?”

He paused and looked over his shoulder to spot you. Even in the dark, you could see his yellow eyes, tired and darting away guiltily. “Oh. Sorry to wake you, sweetie.”

“I wasn’t asleep,” you answered, sitting up.

He gave a grunt as he walked over, sitting down heavily on the edge of the bed to try and pry his shoes off.

“You’re hurt.” Even with your limited senses as a human, there was no mistaking the scent of blood wafting from his chin. As you leaned in, a hand grazing over the prominent cut that started at his jawline and etched down near his throat, you frowned. Even with his mottled skin, you noticed darker variations lining his face. Bruises.

His eyes caught your frown and he looked away to let you keep inspecting. “Just a human with a dagger we caught tryin’ to steal from a store. Jacked up on some fairy dust, made him kinda feral. It’s nothin’ to worry about,” he rumbled.

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

Compared to what he’s been through on other nights, this was just a mild inconvenience to an Orc. To you? It was always unacceptable. After a minute longer of inspecting, you pressed a hand to his shoulder carefully, pushing it slightly to make him stand up again. You hated to move him after he just sat down, but those wounds needed to be taken care of.

“Come on,” you coaxed. He sighed and bit back a wince from standing. “I’ll take care of that.”

“It’s not necessary—”

You pressed a kiss to his ear to shut him up.

“There’s more where that came from if you keep talking back to me, Officer.”

He ducked his head and you knew there was a smile on his face as he followed you to the bathroom. “Nicest threat I’ve had all night.”

–

Lavender filled the room from the scented oil perpetually heated in the bathroom. Nick’s, not yours. It was calming, he said, his favorite smell—besides you, of course, which he would then frantically try to backtrack because he assumed that the way he said it was offensive because it had implied that you had a prominent scent and humans didn’t really have a bad smell to them, although some did— _“but, but not you, no, never you”._

He sat on the edge of the tub as you cleaned his face, taking care to work delicately around the cut on his throat with the alcohol swab. The tiny nubs of his filed tusks flinched slightly as he tightened his lip to hide a grunt.

“You don’t have to tough it out, you know,” you reminded him as you wiped off the dried blood, “That cut’s a couple of inches deep. I could stick my finger down it if I wanted.”

He looked at you as if you were seriously considering it. “Please don’t,” he managed out.

The chuckle that escaped you couldn’t be helped.

“I would never.”

Nick wouldn’t bother to go to the hospital without probable cause, and he didn’t consider something like this worth the time to treat—so a bandage would have to do. Even now, with the blood cleaned away from the wound, you could tell it was slowly working back together. He was so resilient; it was truly incredible.

“What?”

You drew your gaze away from his throat back up to his face, which looked puzzled. The dope didn’t realize how much you loved him, and it hurt to know this despite how you had been married for almost two years now.

“You have something on your face.”

“On my face? Well, yeah. Um, maybe some bruises, a cut I know for sure—”

“More like a look.”

“A look?” He looked even more confused, if it was possible. “What-What-What’s the look?”

You smiled. “An ‘Orc who needs a lot more conjugal love’ type face.”

His ears twitched, eyes widening as his confusion gave away to realization, and his nostrils flared as he wafted through the haze of lavender and rubbing alcohol to suddenly smell your own scent, sweet and growing with a very intentional musk of arousal. Spicy. Warm. Wanting. Those were some very clear pheromones you had been creeping out, and he was an idiot for not noticing sooner.

“Oh,” was all he said.

“Careful with the dirty talk, Romeo,” you teased and gently pressed a kiss to his rough lips, which pressed back eagerly. You pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek to draw his attention back. “But seriously, if you’re too tired, we don’t have to—"

“No, no!” Nick was quick to respond, his thick fingers pressed down on your hand to keep them on his face, to enjoy the warmth from your soft skin, “I’m not too tired, absolutely not.”

“Good.” Your thighs clenched together as the heat began to grow between your legs, encouraged by his enthusiasm. He deserved to have a night where it all focused on him. “You won’t have to worry. I’ll be doing all the work anyway.”

–

You were straddling his powerful, trembling form, his pants off, his thick cock hard and waiting impatiently between you both, and you, being the world’s biggest tease, were still wearing his shirt. Your panties dangled on your finger as you let them drop to the floor, covered in your slick dampness. By the way his chest rose and fell, and his teeth were bared in hunger as he fought his dwindling self-control, it was obvious he could smell just how wet and ready you were for him.

He was on his back; told to stay and let you do all the work.

It was against his good-guy nature, his romantic side telling him to lay you down and worship you because he never understood how someone as perfect and beautiful as you would ever want to waste your time with someone like him—and after a few well-placed bites on the tips of his ears and his neck (minding the wound), he quickly relented.

As far as you were concerned, tonight was all about Nick Jakoby.

You grinned as you gave him what he wanted, shirt bunched up in your hands as you slipped it over your head, baring your naked body to his eyes. Yep, no bra. The look on his face was worth it every time.

Leaning over, deftly avoiding his desperate length, you kissed him deeply, letting him wrap his strong arms around you as he held you close.

Although he was lying down, his tongue was certainly dominant, filling your mouth and twisting alongside yours in the heat of the moment. It was longer than a human’s, slightly rougher, and hotter. You sucked on it lightly to make him groan, parting with a wet noise to bite at his lower lip with your teeth, then drawing it back in to continue kissing.

All the while, your legs were adjusting as you scooted up, settling around his hips, a hand reaching down to suddenly grasp his throbbing cock.

He broke the kiss with a startled gasp, head falling into the pillows as he whined. “Fu-u-uck…”

With a chuckle, you stood back up, pumping him a few times before you lined him up with your eager pussy, watching his mouth drop open in pleasure as you slid down slowly and took him into yourself.

It always took a minute to get used to that girth. Orcs and humans were different in many ways, and that part was no exception.

His thick hands scrambled at the sheets for a moment before they rested their rightful place on your hips, tightening his grip as you began to bounce. He forced his eyes open to watch you, staring up at you through the pleasure as if you were some angel that had descended from the heavens right on top of his dick.

Warmth filling you from his cock and his look, you ran your hands across the ones gripping your hips affectionately before they slid forward and pressed onto his chest, allowing more leverage as you pumped yourself harder on him.

He was hitting all the right spots, your moans filling the room shamelessly. And according to his muffled curses and groans, you were hitting all his right spots, too.

“That good, honey?” you panted out playfully.

_“Oh, gods, yes,”_ he moaned. 

“How good?”

“So… So, so, so good,” he gritted out. A raspy bark of Orkish slipped through his words momentarily, and your body trembled as you understood it through your nights with Nick before. _Hot. Tight. Fill you up._

That encouraged you, and you spread your thighs wider to slip him all the way down to the base despite the burn, a gasp punched out of you and him. Your arms lifted from his chest to reach back and grip the mattress behind you, nails digging in at the obscene squelch as your body tried to contain the thickness, harder slaps filling the room from your bodies colliding.

“F-Fuck… Yes… Oh… Fill m-me… Put a baby in me, Nick,” you begged as you rode him. “Fill me up, please, **_breed me.”_**

You both knew that it was just talk, a fantasy, that an Orc and a human couldn’t actually produce a child, that you were on birth control just in case because this was a magical realm where nothing was impossible, and he wasn’t ready to bring a life into this world.

But damn if it didn’t bring out the Orc in him.

His head dug back into the pillows, the growl that escaped his throat almost stilling you from the fierceness behind it. There was an alpha in the room now, and he had just been playing along with you taking charge.

Nick’s eyes slid open, the orange-yellow glow shining like demon fire in the darkness.

 _“Breeding-slut! I’ll fill you up until you burst,”_ he commanded out in Orkish.

Your pussy clenched hard and he growled at your wide-eyed stare, the scent only confirming that you loved being talked to like this.

His grip bruised your hips as he suddenly lifted you off like you were nothing, Orc strength be blessed – and began to jackhammer up into you with enough force to bounce you like a fleshlight.

The reaction was immediate. Your gasp so sweet. _“Oh, fuck, Nick–!”_ you gasped out, going limp for a moment.

The rumble in his chest grew at your submission, although he was much more focused on the hot, gripping slickness of your pussy around his cock. He knew you wouldn’t fight back. This night was all for him, wasn’t it? You knew how to take care of him like a real mate to an Orc. Let him take what he wants. Earn it.

He earned you.

The heat surrounding you, the hard and deep thrusts that shook you to your core, the possessive growls that echoed in your ears… It was so much to take in.

Your half-lidded eyes fluttered open and looked down at the beastly, beautiful mate that held you in his grip. Pounding all the sense from your mind.

Would soon fill you up until you, for all intents and purposes, could very much be bred like a real Orc-bitch.

Your climax hit suddenly, fiercely, your choked cry dying in the air as you stiffened and gripped him like your body was afraid he would slip out.

His cock still was rock-hard inside of you, his thrusts slowing just for the moment to relish the squeezing and the new wetness that encased him. He showed mercy until your body relaxed through the pulses, and he was back to work again.

Your body jolted at the new thrusts, gasps escaping your throat as your voice rose in volume.

Oh, it felt so GOOD!

 _“N-Nick, no, ahhhnnn… ! Mmm-no! Can’t… again… !”_ you pleaded out, although you knew that if you really wanted him to stop, he would. The fact that he knew to keep going only made you squirm harder against him. You couldn’t remember anything except his name, your fingers digging uselessly into his chest as you fought against his grip, the rawness inside only sparking an incredibly delicious pain that grew with each hard thrust. “Nick—Nick, fuck, f-fuck, oh… oh, fuck! FUCK! Nick— ** _NICK!”_**

Somehow, you came again, feeling your climax gush through and coat his cock, slicken your thighs, collect underneath into the sheets.

The scent of your second round of pleasure filled his nose, made his teeth grit and he slammed you down a final time, feeling his cock pulse wetly inside of you, his thick load filling you past capacity, trickles of hot seed slipping out as he continued to throb. His hand shakily rested on your stomach, a pleased noise escaping him as he felt the slight swell with each shot of his load.

You were dead weight by the time you slid off him, the ache filling you making you hum as you immediately snuggled into his side. His arm wrapped around you automatically. The slight graze of his tusk poked you as he pressed a kiss to your cheek.

He breathed out for a moment.

“… That was good, right? For… For you?”

Your body shook, startling him, and then your laughter reached his ears seconds later. He watched as you used the last of your strength to reach up and draw his head down for a deep kiss that let him know that he did nothing short of fucking you into blissful oblivion.

“You’re incredible, Nick.”

His chest swelled with pride at satisfying his mate, his heart warmed by how lucky he was to be with you.

“Not nearly as incredible as you are, sweetie."


End file.
